A Valentine's Day in Dallas Part 3
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Okay, here's the 3rd part. It's going to end with a cliffhanger. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


A Valentine's Day in Dallas (Part 3)

Okay, this is where it starts getting fun. It's going to end with a bit of a cliffhanger. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Gage soon agreed to stay with Syd till his bandages came off. When they got to Syd's place, she helped him inside. "Syd, I've been at your place so much, I about know where everything is." Gage told her as he nearly tripped over the corner of the couch. "Just trying to be helpful Gage. You hungry?" Syd asked.

"Starved. Hospital food isn't one of my favorite foods, but you know what is." Gage told her with his usual cocky smile. She laughed as she went into the kitchen. "So, what's it like not having your eyesight?" Syd asked. "It's a little weird. But, when Walker told about the other senses becoming sharper, I would have to agree. That night, I heard the rain hitting the window of my hospital room. I had never heard it before." Gage told her.

It made Syd wonder what Gage was going to the jewelry store for. "Can I ask you a rather dumb question?" Syd asked. "Syd, there's no such thing as a dumb question. What's the question?" Gage asked. "The day you were hurt, you were in front of the jewelry store. Were you going in there for any particular reason?" Syd questioned.

Gage had a bit of a mischievous grin on his face. "Maybe. But, I'm not saying what I went in there for." Gage told her as he heard her putting something down in front of him. "Well, I wonder what Chef Ranger Cooke made me for lunch." Gage sad outloud as he reached down and felt something on his plate. "I made you a sandwich and a cold glass of milk to wash it down with." Syd told him.

What Syd didn't know that Gage had asked Walker to pick up the item for him. "Walker, I need to ask a favor." Gage asked him. "What favor is that?" Walker inquired. Gage felt around till he found a slip of paper. "The day I was hurt, I was on my way to the jewelry store to pick up Syd's Valentine present. Will you pick it up for me?" Gage asked. Walker took the slip of paper from Gage's hand.

"Be more than happy to Gage. By the way, what did you get her?" Walker asked. "A beautiful pair of diamond earrings. It set me back about 200." Gage told him. Walker let out a whistle. "That's quite a chunk of change to put out." Walker replied. Gage nodded his head. "I know, but Syd's worth every penny of it." Gage said with a smile.

Then, Walker thought of something. "Ah, Gage? How about waiting to give it to her when you get your sight back?" Walker suggested. "That's a good idea Walker. That way, I'll be able to see the expression on her face." Gage replied. "In the meantime, I'll hang onto it till then." Walker told him.

"By the way Walker, in case you were going to ask me. It's already paid for." Gage quipped with a laugh. Walker laughed as he put the slip of paper into his pocket. Later on that day, Walker was out with Trivette when he decided to stop and do the favor for Gage. It made Trivette wonder what was going on. "Why are we stopping here Walker?" Trivette asked in a curious voice.

Walker didn't say a word as he got out of the truck and went inside the jewelry store. Trivette watched as the clerk handed Walker a small box. When he came out, Trivette asked him. "Is that something for Alex?" Trivette asked. Walker shook his head.

"Gage asked me to pick it up for him. It's Syd's Valentine's day present." Walker said as he opened the box to show Trivette. "Very nice. I'm sure Syd will like those. But, why did you pick it up?" Trivette asked. Walker sighed. "_Trivette, I told you already_." Walker replied. Them, Trivette realized what he had just asked.

"Oh, I guess I asked you already." Trivette replied with a sheepish grin. Walker nodded his head. "You sure did Trivette." Walker said as they pulled up in front of CD's and went inside.

Alex was there along with Syd. "Well, what took you so long cowboy?" Alex asked as Walker sat down next to her. "Just had to run an errand for Gage." Walker told her, not wanting to let on where he had gone. "What kind of errand Walker?" Syd asked in a curious voice. "I'm not allowed to reveal what it is." Walker told her.

Syd sat there, then shrugged her shoulder. "Oh well, at least he's got 2 more weeks then his bandages will come off." Syd said with a smile. Walker nodded his head. "I bet he'll be glad to have them off. " Walker replied. "He is. That guy is about driving me nuts." Syd told him. Trivette sat there and chuckled, only to get a swift kick in the shins from Syd. "What was that for?" Trivette asked in a surprised voice. Before she could answer, Syd could hear her cell phone.

"Must be Gage." Syd said as she answered her phone. "Syd? I've got a surprise for you when you get here." Gage told her. "What's the surprise?" Syd asked in a curious voice. "Just have to wait till you get here." Gage told her. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." Syd replied.

"Hey, put Walker on the phone." Gage asked. "Sure, just a sec. Walker? Gage wants to talk to you." Syd said as she handed Walker her cell phone. "Yeah Gage." Walker said. "Don't let onto anyone, but a bit of my sight has come back." Gage told him. "That's great." Walker replied. "Also, can you bring the 'item' over here before Syd gets home?" Gage asked.

"Sure thing Gage. I'll take care of it now." Walker said as he disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Syd. It made Syd wonder when she saw the big smile on his face. "What's with the big smile Walker?" Syd asked. "No reason. I need to go take care of something. See you later Alex." Walker said as he gave her a quick kiss and left. "Wonder what that's all about?" Alex asked in a puzzled voice.

When Walker pulled up at Syd's place, he got an eerie feeling that something wasn't right. He walked up to the front door and noticed it was open ajar. Not knowing who or what was on the other side of the door, Walker pulled his gun out and nudged the door open with his foot. When nothing happened, he cautiously entered. "Gage? It's Walker!" Walker called out, but no reply was heard.

Then Walker noticed the condition of the room. It was in shambles. Walker also noticed blood on the floor. "What could have happened here?" Walker thought as he went down to his truck to notify Trivette. Trivette was still at CD's with Alex and Syd when he heard his cell phone ring. "Yeah Trivette." Trivette said as he answered. "Yeah, I need you and Syd over here at her place right away. Gage is missing and it looks like there's been a struggle." Walker told him. "Okay, we're on our way over." Trivette replied.

To Be Continued.


End file.
